The present invention relates to agriculture, and more specifically, to an agricultural method and system using a high resolution sensing device for analyzing and servicing crops.
Agricultural crops are an important source of food. When the crop yield of a given tract of land increases, more of the crop is available for consumption and/or seeding. In addition, when the crop yield increases, the unit cost of the crop may decrease.
Crops may be planted in remote areas and/or in large tracts of land, making inspection of the growth progress of the crops located away from the edge of the tract difficult or costly. Crops may be susceptible to harm by parasites, drought, etc. In some cases, a cause of potential crop loss may be discovered too late to save the plants.